High bandwidth interconnects on a package are becoming relevant in high performance computing. The embedded multi-die interconnect bridge (EMIB), pioneered and developed by Intel®, is a device that addresses this and facilitates a lower cost and simpler 2.5D packaging approach for very high density interconnects between heterogeneous dies on a single package. Instead of an expensive silicon interposer, which must enclose the entire die complex and utilize “through silicon vias” (TSV) for all top die to package connections, a typical EMIB comprises a small silicon bridge chip that is embedded in the package substrate, enabling very high density die-to-die connections only where needed, such as with fine line and spaced (FLS) traces.